


【DickJay】得分竞争

by Lingo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingo/pseuds/Lingo
Summary: 某两位男士在一起了，这一切是怎么发生的呢？





	【DickJay】得分竞争

*原著向，时间线混乱，不可避免的ooc  
*应该是甜文  
*拜托两位快去结婚【啊？

01  
在夜翼和红头罩之间有一场奇妙的得分竞争，没人清楚这场竞争是怎么开始的。

无论是世界第一情感迟钝侦探的蝙蝠侠还是后来的两任称号中带有“罗宾”二字的男孩们，亦或是在粉丝眼中无所不能的Superfamily(这是当然，毕竟Super们从不会像蝙蝠们总为情报缺失而焦躁不已），甚至是两位当事人——他们都不清楚这场竞争始于何时，因何开始。

如果说世上有一件事能如此逃脱出世界第一侦探的观察、躲开super们的超级视线、让小鸟们琢磨不透，那么，它应该关乎爱情。

02  
“我不知道，”布鲁德海文的警官先生因为手指上出现的婚戒而被同事问及这一场将芳心纵火犯拴牢的恋情是怎样开始时这么回答道，他放下手里尚剩半杯的酒，动人的蓝眼睛中呈现出一抹深邃的漩涡——他陷入了思考，且努力地开始回忆，“从他穿上我的制服的时候？”

他身边的同事不约而同地低下头，将目光投向他们相同的浅蓝色工作套装。

微妙的停顿。

而后他们皱起眉头，试图用眉间的皱褶表达出“嘿这是什么古怪的情趣展开”或是“你确定这是爱情开始而不是私密时间开始”之类的质疑。

“恶，”他直白的女搭档决定保持她直来直往的优秀传统，她露出嫌弃的表情，理了理警服的领口，“这太超过了，我想这个话题不适合在聚餐时刻讨论，也许它更适合作为你和你的男孩在私密空间里的亲密话题。现在让我们来想想下一个话题，最好是个青春健康的。”

对此，陷入回忆的Dick.Grayson警官实在不知道应该先澄清制服与情趣无关还是该阻止自己脑内冒出来的堪称情趣的东西，他无法否认搭档的说法真的勾起了一些特别的回忆，无关罗宾制服，而是皮衣夹克紧身衣之类的。

等他刹住脑内呜呜奔驰的火车时，同事之间的话题已经往下进行了至少三个。

03

而当红头罩Jason.Todd被问到相似问题的时候，他刚刚在外太空结束了一场充满激光、魔法与火药的无声战争，懒洋洋地缩进自己的椅子里。

“谁知道呢，”他说这话的时候偏过头，不是看向自己像只好奇的金毛犬一样团团转的同伴，而是望向星光与太空垃圾共存的窗外，绿色的眼睛中映出那些跃动的光芒，“说实在的我不太想回答这个问题，Roy你突然这么问只会让我觉得你的脑子被那个黏糊糊的子弹糊住了。“

按理来说话题应当结束了，但法外者和他的同伴军火库先生都是跳脱法律范畴的人，自然也不能“按理论”来判断。弓箭手把自己和满身的硝烟味都挤入同伴的小小空间，漫不经心地发起追击：“别这么说嘛杰鸟，看在刚刚结束的太空派对的份上。而且我肯定有看到你的指头上多了个闪闪发亮的东西，就刚才，除了戒指我真的想不到别的类似那种造型的玩意了。你就发发善心帮我解决这个疑惑吧，要知道我真的从没想过你会和……额……。”

Roy的声音忽然小了下去：“……和Dick对吧，是Dick吗？”

回应他的是一声只有对方自己能听到的咕哝。

火光小小的跳动了一下，淡淡的烟雾随着青年的吞吐在船舱内飘动。Roy安静地注视着他的同伴，当他发现对方的眉头皱起又松开、眉尾轻轻挑动的时候，他知道对方一定会说些什么。

良久，青年果然开口了，他说：“我就知道我该在Dick提这个要求的时候把他脑子给揍出来，这种暴露身份的操作真的傻到家了。”

“呃，”军火库莫名地停顿了一下，“等等，真的是Dick？”

“不然你以为会是哪根（which）Dick？”

军火库彻底地愣住了：“……纯洁的字面意思？”

“纯洁的字面意思。”

（坏笑）

04  
好吧，目前看来这个问题真的无法得到确切的答案。

不过所有人都知道，前两任罗宾之间的另一种无关爱情的竞争关系从一开始就存在着了。

05

最初他们在一片混乱中相识。

那时候神奇男孩离开哥谭有一段时间，他在外闯荡，为了各种各样的麻烦事焦头烂额，甚至没有空回过头看看自己曾经守护的地方，所以也并不知道自己的名号已经找到了新的继承人。

这间接让那场矛盾爆发得更加激烈。

当时他骑着重机路过街头的时候看到了黑暗骑士和他的小跟班在进行夜巡，这没什么问题，哥谭的守护者从不缺席。问题在于那个小跟班不是他，不是Richard.John.Grayson或Dick.Grayson（当然了他们本就是一个人）。不解、愤怒、不甘，这些东西几乎在一瞬间冲进了他的脑子，和老朋友疲惫一起把它搅得一团糟。

他立刻取消了悄悄回去的计划，油门大开径直冲回了庄园。然后“巧妙”地遇见夜巡回归的蝙蝠侠。

Jason当时恰巧不在，他被Alfred带去喝牛奶，再过几分钟就要到规定的睡眠时间。蝙蝠洞里就只剩下沉默的蝙蝠侠在调试着装备。

Dick没有去找Jason，他当然也不会直接冲比自己小的男孩发火——他从那时候就展现出一个好哥哥应有的特质，况且他也很清楚这不是那个孩子的错，所以他把满腔的愤怒与不甘都发泄到了黑暗骑士的身上。

一开始只是赌气般的争吵，话题在新男孩的安全问题与他们关于原则的老争执之间跳动。但因为没有人愿意向对方低头，战火逐渐升腾，Bruce敲打桌面试图停止话题，却换来Dick瞄准面门的一击。然后他们蝙蝠洞撞到大厅再从大厅打到楼梯口，在老管家的注视下像殴打敌人似的试图用自以为不算失控的方式给对方带来肉体上的疼痛，最后在一片碎裂声中撞到二楼。

夜已经很深，长期居住于远离闹市的大宅他们都忘记了夜间不得扰民，比这更不幸的是深夜正是蝙蝠和小鸟们的正常活动时间，所以当蝙蝠侠甩开一代罗宾却让他径直撞上了正站在那准备下楼对付“入侵者”的二代罗宾实在算不上什么令人意外的事。

Dick在晕头转向之间感受到了腹部传来的钻心疼痛。

二代罗宾对入侵者毫不留情全力出手，尽管在这之前Bruce喊出了“Stop Jason”但那显然已经太晚了。

他先是把手里喝了一半的牛奶杯扣到对方脑袋上，而后握拳猛击对方的腹部，当他在老大的喝止声下停手的时候Dick已经捂着腹部带着满头的牛奶虾米似的在地上蜷缩起来。

事后Dick表示当时他觉得Jason可能击穿了他的肾。

而Jason躺在床上发出不屑的嗤笑。

06

第二次见面在布鲁德海文。

Dick.Grayson警官在今早的工作中抓获了三个组团偷盗的罪犯，夜翼则在夜间彻底端掉了这个小团伙的据点并把剩下的团队成员捆扎打包送到了警局门口。作为有史以来（大概）第一个在担任城市义警的同时选择在警局工作的人，他忙坏了。

当他从一个隐蔽的小巷换好普通人衣物并摇摇晃晃地拖着疲惫的身躯回到出租屋门口时，他惊讶地发现门没有上锁。

啊。

他有点后悔还去小巷里换了衣服。

如果是小偷摸了进来，他需要装出普通小警察的灵敏，如果是什么超级罪犯通过任何方式发现了他的身份并且找来了这里……他很有可能要报废一套衣服了。

普通织物下的制服可没法反过来保护他的衬衣和西裤。

07

当Dick小心翼翼地踏进出租屋的时候，他发现状况没有那么糟——起码他不用报废一套衣服了，大概。

一只红红的生物——一只小小的罗宾鸟——他的后继者在出租屋自带的廉价沙发上抱着膝盖缩成一团，让本来就有些瘦小的身体又缩小了一号。他穿着一件红色兜帽衫，那个帽子把他的脸遮住了一半，露出的那部分带着平静的神情，显示着他睡得正好。

也许是从窗帘缝中透进来的月光晃得Dick头脑发晕又或许是他真的太困了，这一刻他非常想靠上前，挤过去，把自己也塞进那个已经躺了一只小小鸟的沙发。

当然，他只是这么动了动念头。

在他有所行动之前，Jason已经醒了。他一个翻身坐直身子，歪斜的兜帽随着这个动作滑了下去，露出他皮肤白净带着稚气的脸。Dick忽然发现对方的眼睛意外的大——大且灵动，偏深的绿色能在月光下折射出浅浅的银光，大概是因为刚刚睡醒，里头还有些微的水汽。衬着偏瘦的脸颊和下巴，莫名有了种小白兔般乖巧的假象。

Dick.Grayson先生果断被假象迷惑了，虽然他内心还有那么一丢丢属于神奇男孩对继任者的抗拒和理智的挣扎，但那些都被他一气抛到了脑后。

哦，他还是个孩子耶。

Dick恍恍惚惚地想。

我是个有弟弟的人啦。

一旁的Jason感到一阵后背发毛。

08

“我是来向你道歉的，”Jason说，他决定忽视Dick的各种奇怪表现，指指桌子上的一个盒子，露出一个十分不屑的表情，“别误会，这都是为了Alf和他的小甜饼。”

“哦。”Dick点头。他想起了那个初遇的夜晚，当他从地上爬起来的时候，正巧看见Bruce对这个男孩摆出Batman的惯用严肃脸，让他向名义上的哥哥道歉，后者显然明白了刚才的混乱究竟代表着什么，他触电似得弹了起来，脸颊上浮现出浅浅的红晕，最后他垂下头，伴着一声不情不愿的道歉。

“我以为你已经道过歉了。”Dick说。

“哈，才不是为了那种事，”Jason露出一个带有嘲讽意味的笑容，但Dick在自己内心的好哥哥滤镜下只注意到了露出来的小虎牙，“虽然Boss觉得我不够真诚，但我可不是像你这么听话的神奇男孩——因为我和Barbara吵架了，她和Alf都认为我有必要让你知道你并没有被抛弃……”

他一边说一边打开了桌上的盒子，那个盒子一点也不像Alfred出品，大小并不那么合适，小甜饼们都挤在一起，而Dick发现里面甚至有一个小甜饼已经被咬了一口，男孩拿起那一枚开始消灭它，然后才继续道：“如果不是Alf的小甜饼我才不会来呢，玻璃心男孩。”

09

再然后，Jason发现被嘲讽的对象看起来有点呆。

Dick.Grayson警官看起来已经放弃了思考，他的眼神没有切实的落点，茫茫然地四处飘忽。

他不确定对方有没有听自己说话，但Jason也不会像个和男朋友吵架的小女生一样追问对方有没有在听，街头男孩有自己的处理方式——

他当着Dick的面又多吃了一个小甜饼，然后郑重宣布道：“如果你决定一直沉默下去的话我不介意替你解决所有的夜宵。”

“哦，什么？”Dick总算回神了。

“我想我也要向你道歉，你知道的，为了Babs做的那些……”他缓慢地说着，这个语速和他眼下的黑眼圈给人一种他就要睡着的感觉，“而且我还得谢谢你把自己的小甜饼送给我……”

“哦。”Jason摇头。

“我一点都不在意——”他顿了顿，突然反应过来对方语言中的异样，并为此瞪大了眼，下一句话几乎是尖叫出来的：“不对，你怎么知道！”

“呃……因为你用了一个很不Alf的盒子或是……”

10

请牢记每个蝙蝠家的孩子或多或少都有那么一些侦探天赋，这是自动触发技能，随时随地自动发挥效用。

11

于是Dick在半梦半醒中“气走”了他的小弟弟。

12

再之后，他们有了仅短短两分钟的第三次见面。

依旧是布鲁德海文的深夜，夜翼在夜风中飞荡而过，落在一栋废弃小楼的天台上。意外的是，这个寂静偏僻的城市一角已经被另一个小小的身影占领了。

二代罗宾Jason.Todd抢先来到这块平台，Dick说不准他是怎么精准的找到自己惯用的落脚点的——也许小小鸟已经观察他有一段时间了？想到这里他有一点开心，再加上他已经下定决心要做个好哥哥，所以他准备先来一个友好的招呼——

“Little……”

接下来的话被男孩一个“STOP”的手势打断了。

“听着，”男孩的脸上带着面具，这让Dick看不到他的表情，但他微微扬起的脑袋透露出一种稚气的骄傲，“我是来向你下战书的！”

13

Dick用目光护送着那个小小的身影离开，然后才把那封被罗宾飞镖钉在地板上的信从利器底下拯救出来——说真的现在还有人写信哎，他还以为除了姑娘们的情书之外这种古老的通信方式已经差不多绝迹了——最后兴致勃勃地打开它。

「看看谁是很好的罗宾！」

「踢一个坏蛋的屁股积一分，和Bruce一起夜巡记三分，帮Alf的忙记三分……」

「……让Bruce（划掉）蝙蝠侠露出笑容记100分！」

哦这是什么霸王条款……Dick又气又好笑，小罗宾明明知道夜翼是布鲁德海文的夜翼，而且他们还在冷战……一起夜巡什么的想都不用想；要帮老管家的忙就意味着他需要回到大宅，最后还是要进入Bruce的领地所以这也不大可能；那么他就只能通过不断的踹坏蛋屁股来一分一分的积累……

至于让蝙蝠侠笑？

拜托，哪怕在他担任罗宾的那会儿他都没有看到这位义警有什么时候露出笑容，设定如此，他还是多去踹几个反派好了。

再往下看还有别的内容。

「1000分！神秘大奖！」

「Robin two已经有了31分！」

然后是红通通的超大字体。

「诚实计分！」

14

Dick发现自己真的有在下意识地在打斗过后给自己计分。

他一面把被踹晕打晕吓晕的反派喽啰们在墙边栓成一串，一面无奈地在心里对自己唠唠叨叨。

醒醒！夜翼！你已经是夜翼了！没必要和你的弟弟、那个罗宾做什么“谁是更好的罗宾”的大比拼，那些规则一点都不公平，比赛毫无意义而且超级幼稚……你该成熟一点！

而另一个声音则试图用更大的音量和不停的数数盖过前一个。

一、二、三、四……吼，这一点都不幼稚这超有趣好吗！想想你那可爱的弟弟，这难道不是一个让他崇拜你的绝佳机会吗夜翼！想想看，虽然没办法回哥谭，但是只靠打击犯罪就获得高分还真挺酷的不是吗！

而Dick本人困扰不已，低吼一声出拳打坏了墙砖。

最后被放走的反派们都觉得自己是在死神镰刀下侥幸苟活。

15

等到Dick终于成功制止自己去数克敌数量的时候，已经过了差不多半个月。

这天他照常去小巷里穿好外套变回Grayson先生，走在路上开始思考明天要用难得的休假去做点什么。

嗯……听说楼下新开的咖啡店物美价廉，附近的披萨店也推出了新口味。这样看来他可以订个外卖什么的，然后一直在家里休息到晚上。

然后他在公寓楼下看到自己的房间开着灯。

16

Jason在他的公寓里，和第二次一样穿着红色的帽衫，只是在细节处有微妙的不同。于是Dick觉得他应该有充足的理由认为Jason喜欢这一款衣服。

男孩正坐在书桌前拿着笔写写画画，晃荡着双腿把Dick心爱的懒人转椅摇得吱吱作响，当他听到Dick进门的声音时只是稍稍回了个头，确认身份后就没再理他。

Dick只好自己靠了过去。

“嗨，little wing，”椅子的呻吟暂停了一下，Dick注意到男孩有一瞬间的愣神，他姑且将之判断为对新称呼的不适应，他接着凑近到能看清桌面的距离，“哇，额，你这是……”

Dick心虚了，一张熟悉的信纸正正摊在桌上，而Jason正在认真的往上面写一些数字，

“是的，我在记分。”

Jason抢答。

16

「Robin two 107」

Dick看着这串文字不知道该说点什么。

Jason是怎么在Bruce身边当着小跟班然后把分刷到这么高的？！

而当他对上Jason的绿眼睛时他更加心虚了，果不其然男孩用有点质问意味的语气说：“我希望你有在计分。”

……啊不我没有！

Dick的眼神飘向某个没有人的方向。

“嗯……唔……大概有40多分吧我想。”

接着Jason就把那张纸举到了他的面前。

「诚实计分！」

17

在Jason表示“不要把这个当小孩游戏看，我可是罗宾”以及“改掉那个该死的外号”之后，Dick决定开始好好计分。

当然，称呼是不能改的。

Dick.Grayson可是个有坚定准则的成年人！

18

Dick有开始认真计分。

布鲁德海文不是哥谭，但也绝不会比哥谭好多少。每天的夜间生活加上作为白天的基础工作量，Dick自认踢到的臀……呃，捉到的恶人反派应该还算不少。起码在那一本记分册上——是的，记分册，为了方便记录他另买了一整本记事本，Jason的宣战书就贴在打开第一面上——在记分册上他每天都能有大于零的进账。

但他很快发现自己辛辛苦苦每天计数，最终依旧要被半个月来一次的Jason打击到体无完肤。

夜翼是个勤劳且有效率的义警这没错，但一个城市的罪犯总不可能无限刷新，被踹进大牢的家伙们短时间内不会再出现，更多的时候还要忙于对付超级罪犯……

嘿，说真的，Jason虽然是一个罗宾，一个需要和蝙蝠侠一起行动的没有单飞的罗宾，在踢人屁股这一得分点上可能限制多多，可他还是一个住在大宅里的罗宾！他在给蝙蝠侠和管家侠帮忙的地方能得的分可太多了。

毕竟每次小罗宾来的时候都会往记分册上添上一个让大哥心生敬佩的两位数。且有理有据，认真贯彻诚实计分原则。

19

分数是从哪里来的呢？

在和Jason建立起稳定的竞争关系之后，Dick偶尔也会抽空回去哥谭看看自己的弟弟和老管家。接着他发现在Bruce和他因为操作失误致使厨房重装一次之后，Alfred竟然还愿意让另一个人进到掌控着全家人身心命脉的重地。或者说，乐于让他进入。

至少在Dick回家的那几次，他都遇上了Alfred让Jason帮忙准备下午茶的场景。老人家的脸上有着温和的微笑，像一个为孩子感到欣慰的长辈一样看着男孩踩着矮凳学习甜品的制作。

顺便一提，Dick尝到过，那简直棒极了。

仔细观察Jason留下的得分清单就会发现，通过踹人获得的分数其实占比很少，有的时候甚至只有和蝙蝠侠一起夜巡的基础分，Dick猜想那些晚上一定风平浪静到让小鸟儿啄人都无处下喙。

于是绝大多数的得分条目是这样的——

「Robin two 帮Alf准备了下午茶，3分。」

「Robin two 帮Alf准备早餐，3分。」

……

到了最后竟然还有“帮Alf叫Bruce起床”！

天呐他做到了这种事——Dick有点佩服他了，他觉得这一项足够单独列出来足够记个50分，这可是勇气和智慧的证明。

20

接着Dick忽然发现了一件大事。

「Robin two 517」

21  
……

……

他觉得不行。

22

“积分兑换制度？”

当感受到Jason清澈好看的绿眼睛中带着些许好奇与不解的时候，Dick的内心那个由良知和感性构成的自己开始大声谴责他的拖延战术，多数情况下这部分Dick总能以绝对优势压倒其他持不同意见的自己，但今天有所不同——初代Robin顽皮的那部分掏出一根名叫“骄傲”的绣花针在感性的脚底戳了个洞，把他的气焰一股脑放走了，而一向掌控危机公关的理性也在严肃地告诫他自己不能临时转换想法糊弄对方。

于是Dick深吸一口气，扬起一个微笑：“是的，积分兑换。”

好的，开弓没有回头箭，毕竟他不是绿箭红箭，Dick只能硬着头皮继续。

他拿出一个盒蛋放在桌上。

“比如，这个神奇女侠玩具，30积分可以兑换，而当我们需要对方帮忙的时候，也可以用积分换机会。”

Jason垂下头没有应声，但Dick从对方刚刚盯着盒蛋的眼神上感受到了胜利的天平正缓缓倾向自己——他可是清晰地听到过AIf劝小少爷不要为了女战士的玩具每天都偷跑出去购入并不健康的儿童套餐的！感谢Jason并不需要超人玩具，不然他就要肉痛了……

“好吧，”他听到男孩这么说道，“成交。”

Jason用30分换走了神奇女侠的盒蛋，这是记分册上第一次出现扣分项目。

23

接着两个人的分数增速都变慢了，时间过了很久，还是没人能拿到那份神秘的大奖。

因为他们渐渐发现，一旦体味到生活中有了对方的帮助的感觉，而这只需要用自己日常生活得来的分数去换取，那真的是……根本停不下来！

Dick请Jason帮忙带Alf的小甜饼，代价是40积分。

Jason找Dick陪他看电影，支出了50积分，由于后者在中途睡着所以减半，最终支付25分。

再比如Dick帮Jason囤“Alf推荐”之外的非健康食品，Jason帮Babs给Dick传信或是查查某反派的底细之类的。某一天Dick在去大宅的路上正巧遇到了Barbara，她看上去心情不错，微笑着调侃“大忙人终于愿意多回来看看了”，并且表示Jason给Dick带来了预想不到的好影响。

“啊，是的，”Dick也笑了，“他是个好孩子不是吗？”

“嗯哼，”Barbara耸耸肩，“做哥哥的说了算。”

24

“我有个好想法。”

Dick在协助Jason把自己堆在沙发上的衣物分类丢进污衣篮时这么说道。这时候他们都不怎么在意分数的增长了，但Dick就是有一个想法，而他决定把它说出来。

“为什么我们不能在帮助对方的同时获得加分呢？”

“哈，”Jason转过头看着他笑了，露出的小虎牙几乎要让Dick产生一种自己是待宰羔羊的错觉，毕竟男孩在看到小羊排时露出的笑容确实与这个相差无几，“好主意~”

当天Dick就为自己的提议付出了代价，Robin two再获十五分，他之前都没注意到Jason一直有无偿地为自己收拾公寓——虽然每个月他都有那么几天觉得自己的公寓莫名其妙的变得干净整洁。

Wow……

这可是连那些说着爱他的女孩们都没做过的事。

25

很长一段时间Dick都在为普通人身份接下的案子奔波，当他能够腾出手来在“罗宾互助”这一项目上得分时距提议提出已经过了很久。

那天罗宾的状况似乎有点不太对劲，或者说他太兴奋了些，当Dick结束加班回到公寓时发现他正哼着歌整理房间，全情投入，几乎要忽视周围的环境，他看到Dick时欢快而短促地喊了对方的名字，差一点就跳起来撞到他们合资购买的影碟机，Dick赶忙给了他一个安抚的抱抱并获得了3分。

“Okay，”Grayson警官顺势把男孩抱到了沙发上，然后拿来他们的记分册，虽然现在他的弟弟已经脱离了男孩式的青涩与纤细，但他依旧享受和他挤在一个小小沙发里的感觉，“所以我的小翅膀遇上什么好事啦？”

Jason心情真的不错，他语调轻快，像是有一只欢快的小鸟在喉舌之间飞翔跳跃似的说：“超级大事，绝赞！”

然后像Dick露出Jason式的坏笑：“但是——保密！”

哇哦，Dick在心底感叹，Jason竟然都没有像平常一样表达对亲密称呼的抗议。

“让我想想……”Dick一面翻册子一面说，当他看到总分统计时刻意露出一个夸张的、激动的表情，“……903分！是因为你马上就能逗笑蝙蝠侠然后拿下大奖了吗？”

Jason被逗笑了，伸出手揪住那张帅气的脸毫不客气地蹂躏一番：“也许是吧，不管我敢保证那绝对比逗笑Bruce酷上一千倍！”

第二天Dick送Jason出门，准备着顺道出门到警局门口的餐厅吃顿难得的早餐。男孩因为昨晚的电影马拉松看上去有点犯困，大雾天，空气湿沉，Dick于是尽职尽责地为弟弟拉好兜帽，避免他在睡意绵绵中冻伤面颊。

Jason的的鼻头微微泛红，让年长者有些担忧地把公文包丢到脚边，然后蹲下身，用额头去试探对方健康与否——

当他们的额头亲密地抵在一块的时候，他听到Jason梦呓似的声音。

“我很高兴……”

“希望你们也能感到高兴。”

26

有时候Dick会想自己错过的东西。很多时候生活中总缺失太多假若，假若他有认真检查表演的道具，假若他有追问Jason的去向，假若他们更加亲密……

但这些都是“假若”。

追悔来得太晚，告别总说得太早。

再见面的时候，Jason看上去像是睡着了。但Dick知道并不是这样，他经历过相似的场景，人们总要用太多的脂粉和缝补来假装逝者一切如常，欺骗自己他在另一个世界也能过的很好，只是在这里平静的陷入长眠。所谓亲友能提供的仅有一张并不温暖的床，深埋泥土之下，方方正正的拘束。

Bruce并没有告诉Dick男孩经历了什么，但只需要一个凶手的名号就足够引出太多想象。

没有外人的葬礼显现出异乎寻常的寂静，落叶也在寂静中翻旋。没有虚假的泪水与哭嚎，连丧钟也要为此暗哑。Bruce没有表情，他把所有的情感压在心底，把自己铸成一座移动的雕像；Barbara早就哭过，妆容不太到位露出发红的眼圈；Alfred也是如此，但老人家选择用苦涩的微笑送走他活泼快乐的孩子。

而Dick在用黑伞挡住雨线的同时也任由这死物挡住自己的心不在焉。送葬的队伍沉默着行进，他回想起整理遗容时尚未被Babs涂抹掉的地方，Jason眼角处一抹泛白的青，不祥地刮开极力遮挡的死气。

Jason已经不在了。

Dick对自己说。

27

布鲁德海文一切都好，夜翼在消失了一周后恢复正常值班。有人说在哥谭看到过他，那时他代替了罗宾和蝙蝠侠一起把小丑关进阿卡姆。

Dick仍然会下意识的在记分册上计分，有时只是夜巡回家脱下外套的时候就不自觉地拿过册子在上面添上一笔。等他反应过来的时候那里已经有了新的笔迹，墨水痕划出一段数字。

一、二、三、四……罪犯们会在夜翼的口中听到计数的声音，与此同时册子的纸张依旧被消耗着。

身体记忆着相处的每分每秒，而灵魂飘离在外侧嘲讽着被反射神经控制的肉身。

我应该停下来。

Dick想道。

早就该停了，只有一个人可不能做什么“比赛”，他也不是要追求突破记录的运动员。多余的分数不会有什么用处，它们甚至不能换来沙发上的丁点温度。神秘大奖永远不会被领取，因为它早和男孩一起被石碑封存。

28

不过他到底还是没强行扭转自己的习惯。

从某一个夜晚开始分数有了新用途。那一晚夜翼对上了重磅炸弹，结束时收获了一个破碎的天台和满身的疼痛。生活并不总是美好，英雄也不是永不失败的。Dick躺在一块支离的砖石上，看着昏暗夜云，想象着它们之后的璀璨星空。

月光，男孩，以及那双绿眼睛。

他骑车去了哥谭，用掉50分来向Jason交换一次谈心。他在自己弟弟栖身的那小小一方土地的旁边小心翼翼地坐下，感受着地面的潮湿。

Dick能说的有很多，从马戏团的过去到刚当上神奇男孩时的奇妙经历，紧接着是夜翼生活之类的，避开一切可能会让男孩感到不快事情，只偶尔带出一些打击罪犯的疲累，因为Jason总在听他抱怨地时候发出有点愉悦的哼笑，Dick猜他应该能勉强接受这个。

他想象着男孩的灵魂已经去往更加幸福的地方，摆脱了过去、现今以及一切悲伤的困扰，也许那个远行的魂体真的能够听到这跳脱出犯罪之都的一隅中某个人傻气的自言自语也说不定……然后Jason就会嗤笑一声，紧接着用云团揉成耳塞丢下傻大哥一个人自说自话。

第二天清晨Dick恢复了他一贯的元气满满的样子伸着懒腰站起来，走到刻有男孩名字的石碑面前时停顿了一下。

“下次见，小翅膀。”

29

分数积攒困难，掉起来却非常的快。Tim.Drake出现的时候，Dick只剩下20分。

这个聪明的孩子找到了他，并请求初代罗宾回去帮助即将失控的蝙蝠侠。他说得对，蝙蝠侠不能没有罗宾，但夜翼不再是罗宾，他不再适合了。他能做的是在对方即将坠入深渊的时候拽住他，但黑暗骑士更需要能为他送去阳光的小鸟儿……一只新的小鸟。

Jason不是初代罗宾的替代品，正如夜翼也不会选择替代二代罗宾的位置。他们都独一无二，能让罗宾永存的方法名为“传承”。

Dick选择把Tim带到Bruce面前。

他们谈话的时候Dick悄悄离开了，他决定把自己扣成负分——这时候他真的很需要Jason，需要告诉他一切，告诉他自己的决心的同时也要向他道歉——最起码要让男孩知道他们绝不是要抛弃他，这个家庭永远都……

Dick停住了脚步。

从远处看过去那块土地一切如常，但稍近一点就会发现并非如此。周围的泥土颜色混乱而又诡异，像是被翻起来又填回去过。Dick听说过经济大萧条后有一群人会通过……打扰逝者安眠来盗取财物但他们竟敢……！

Dick屏住呼吸试图压抑自己胸腔中爆发的怒火，同时僵硬地靠近那片土地然后蹲下来。愤怒使他的手指不受控制地痉挛，他颤抖着触碰外翻的泥土、被压倒的小草……

接着，他注意到了一处被雨糊乱的脚印——月光下它们形成一条歪歪扭扭的通路通向外界，像是有什么人迈着虚浮的步伐从那走过。

一枚圆形物体在上面闪闪发亮。

那是Jason西装上的扣子。

30

Dick觉得自己疯了，如果不是，那么，这个世界疯了。

曾经掩埋过一条生命的坟墓空了，棺材内面满是凌乱而扭曲的刮痕，从内侧延伸出去的带血痕迹显然不可能是盗墓贼所为。光影晃动，路过的守墓人惊慌失措地把提灯摔到了地上，他承认他被突然打开的坟墓吓坏了，怕Wayne家族追究他的责任于是只好将翻出来的泥土填回去。

突然之间风如凶兽狂啸，常人的话语都被湮灭在自然的怒吼之中，尘粒被裹挟成切肤的利刃。哥谭不知什么时候又下起了雨，那些断续的雨线都成了天地间巨大的牢笼，困囚着让人失去气力。

啊，是我在跑。

Dick想到。

接下来的一切像一个又一个命运的玩笑。

他沿着逐渐模糊的痕迹狂奔，发现它们曾经在大宅处纠缠成一团乱麻。从男孩站过的角度能和清晰地看到那扇落地窗后发生的一切。Dick的脑内爆出一个想法，这让他的呼吸颤动不已——Jason在无意识地游逛到墓园外后曾经来到过大宅，那时候Bruce正巧在和Tim谈话，而Dick或许刚巧从另一扇门走出去去向墓园。

我都干了什么？

Dick在心底质问自己。

他转身冲进哥谭大雾弥漫的暗沉夜色。像一支箭扎入茫茫泥尘，无法回头，却也只能破开一个小小的口子。

铺设良好的地面上再没有什么脚印了，但他就是有那么一股气劲支撑着双腿不停歇地跑动，像是冥冥中有一根绳牵引着，拖拽着他从这厚厚的迷雾里找寻到某样本不应出现的事物。

他停在一个小巷。

一个身影——一开始Dick几乎要把他错认成沉默直立着的石块——但那显然不是。一个穿着西装的身影站在那，他的衣服像是因为大幅度的动作而皱缩起来，肩膀的地方尤其歪曲，而在他脚边正躺着另一个人影，不幸的是，周围还有更多人。

“该死，”Dick骂着脏话用手肘击晕其中一个，紧跟着借力在半空中来了个又狠又快的回旋踢，“告诉我这不是在做梦……”

好吧，他知道他是。

好警官决不能自欺欺人。

他感觉自己快哭了，但嘴角又很顽强地要往上勾起。不管怎样，称职的大哥一定要先给即将回家的弟弟一个拥抱。

他小心翼翼地把那个茫然地正要向别处晃去的人抱进怀里，动作很轻绝不会给对方造成多余的伤害。他停顿了一下，好让自己更彻底的感受对方体内鲜活的气息，颤抖但确实存在的呼吸、从湿冷西装下透出来的体温、以及心跳。

“回家吧，Jason。”

31

事出意外。

Jason在很长一段时间内都没有恢复意识。不知名的力量将死者带回人间却偏偏忘记了修复过去的伤痛，被送进医院时医生谴责的眼神简直要在所有人的身上打出一个洞。

在那段时间所有人轮流照看Jason。换班间隙Bruce忙碌着为Jason编造合情合理的经历，Dick也还要为保住饭碗奋斗，Tim有自己的学业，Alf和Barbara同样有着自己的难处。

总之，在某一次换班之间，Jason不见了。

好消息是他没有被刺客联盟之类的怪人带走，他是自己醒来的。大家的照顾为他的健康提供了强有力的保障，但同时也给了他偷跑的资本。男孩从床上坐起来，茫然的绿眼睛睁开又合上，接着他拔掉针头，换上了Dick遗忘的外套，从窗户溜走了。

……

能让一个叛逆期的男孩离家出走的理由太多了，更何况是经历远超常人的Jason。

还能怎么办呢？命运弄人，但他们可不是普通人。一次失之交臂比起天人永隔甚至让人感到轻松，而蝙蝠家的所有人都奉行绝不言弃，能让他们停下的只有他们自己。

Barbara打开哥谭所有的监控视频严格排查；Tim固执的签了个担任罗宾到Jason回归的条约，在完成了罗宾的训练后，适应少年正义联盟工作的同时他尝试着请超级小子帮忙找人；这启发了蝙蝠侠，很快超人有了一个长期私人任务。

Dick呢？他试图请年假，失败了，税金小偷可不能真的白吃白喝，捉小丑用掉的那周让他很难在最近申请到假期。所以他报名了和超人一起进行搜寻的计划，然后努力赚分，他可是有那么长串的清单想要和Jason一起去完成！

32

某个晚上超人降临在小警察的出租屋窗外，Dick吓得手一抖差点把Jason养的仙人掌推下楼。温柔的外星大个子有些不好意思地道了歉，接着他笑了笑：“我找到他了，B和罗宾正在忙，我想也许你愿意现在出发。”

当然了，为什么不？

出发去找Jason再加上和是偶像一起，只要他还是Dick.Grayson就绝没有拒绝的可能。

33

尽管做了防护措施超人也飞得相对慢了一些但Dick落地的时候还是感受到了强烈的不适，周围明显是异国他乡的场景也让他感到惊讶——但这不能阻止他在看到Jason正和另一个手持兵刃的家伙对峙时迅速地扑上去把敌人（疑似）打晕。

“哦，嗨……”Dick努力忽视着胃部传来的强烈的不适，他敢保证自己的脸色一定绿得可以因为他是真的很痛苦，他不得不一动不动地站在原地、绷紧浑身的肌肉好控制住生理冲动，“小翅膀……”

Jason没有看他，他沉默着走过来嘎嘣嘎嘣地掰开昏迷者的手指——从这令人牙酸的声音听来它们绝对都可怜的骨折了——然后拿过那柄弯刀，向着“可怜人”的脖颈稳准狠地挥去——

哦不不不不！

Dick没有时间思考太多，他感到有点难过的同时迅速得伸出手想要阻止Jason的失常行为。

在刺穿Dick掌心之前Jason停了下来，不是因为别的什么，只是因为在帐篷外等候的超人发现不对后超速飞入把那柄弯刀彻底拧成了一个弯。

Jason沉默地看了看手里的废铁，在和Dick对视的一瞬间扔下武器翻出了帐篷。

“小翅……呕！”

Dick直不起腰的时候绝望地想到这些可不是适合给超人看东西，全部。

34

Jason的眼睛看起来不太一样了。以前那是纯粹的绿水晶一样的美丽珍宝，但它们现在看起来好像是一汪被“愤怒”燎沸的幽深泉水，对视的时候几乎能感受到其中压抑着的仇恨。

Dick有点难过。

好吧，是很难过。

他恍恍惚惚到对着空气做出挥舞短棍的动作，好几次。

布鲁德海文罪犯间的传闻从“夜翼是个喜欢数人头的紧身衣狂魔”变成了“夜翼是能看到四次元生物并且和它们战斗的紧身衣翘臀男”。

35

Dick发现自己和Jason的相遇简直进入了无限循环。

当他们见面的时候，Jason不是在准备杀掉什么人就是正准备转移阵地 ，每一次都只给他留出喊“小翅膀”的那点微薄时间。不知道是对方可以还是无意，他们没再有过对视，Dick能收获到的只有一个背影。某次Kon帮忙拉住了男孩的衣袖，但后者毫不留情地甩下外套继续逃跑。

如果他们强行堵住出口阻止他，Jason甚至会一语不发地开始攻击他的伙伴和家人们。不顾一切的打法绝对会带来两败俱伤的结果，所以只能是更清醒的那一方先行后退。

那双绿眼睛里晃动着的脆弱与疯狂简直要摧毁所有人的心。

是我们追得太紧了吗？

Dick难过的想道。

还是说其实Jason并没有他们想象中的那么……想要回家？

然后这些乱七八糟的想法在蝙蝠侠约来超人递给他一大堆束缚用道具的时候被吓到飞得无影无踪。

“你不能这么对他，”Dick摆出母鸡护崽似的姿势把自己的偶像连带导师都堵在蝙蝠电脑面前，“他是你的儿子！别用你对付罪犯的那套！”

“Jason需要这个！他需要回来休息！他……”蝙蝠侠把超人大力推到一边好和自己的大儿子正面对峙，但他没能说完想说的，Dick也是。在倒下的蝙蝠侠和夜翼身边，暂代罗宾的Tim带着防毒面具，手里拿着一瓶诡异的喷雾。

“不好意思，”他在超人惊讶的注视下小心翼翼地收起凶器，“我只是……觉得他们都需要冷静一下。”

超人看着这个孩子，内心有一点庆幸自己刚才没在呼吸，这团喷雾范围大到能瞬间解决掉在场的所有人，他赞同的点点头，后退一步：“你是对的。”

36

“ 想想他经历的那些，假如我也被小……假如我也遭遇了那些还发现自己有了一个……”Tim捧着自己的微型电脑认真地斟酌着用词，“替代者，我肯定也没法很快接受。你们为什么不能先给他一点冷静的时间和自由呢？我是说，在保证他不要做出让自己后悔的事情的状况下。”

“拜托你千万别这么说自己，”Tim才说了一半就有人接话，“不过说真的，你可以把我们松开再说话吗Timmy？”

Dick坐在蝙蝠洞冰冷的地面上无奈地仰头看向站着的Tim，蝙蝠侠就在他的旁边黑着一张脸，他绝对没有想到自己准备的东西会被用到自己身上。

遭到问话的男孩稍稍瑟缩了一下，他转头看向一旁的超人，外星老好人点了点头。

然后罗宾和夜翼不得不搭乘超人快机光速逃离现场。

37

“好吧，”Dick总结道，“所以我们现在的主要任务就是阻止Jason杀掉他的那些罪犯师父，然后尽量用温和的方式引导他回来，对吧？”

38

温和的方式，Dick.Grayson最擅长的部分。

Dick开始全新尝试的时候Jason正在某个小沙丘上啃着他今日份的干粮，那张馕饼看上去硬邦邦的还夹带了沙尘。这时候突然有一袋子香气扑鼻的辣热狗出现在他的面前，外带一杯可乐。

“Hi 小翅膀，”接着，把自己裹到只露出一双蓝眼睛的Dick.Grayson出现了，“我想你也许需要这个……”

Jason抬起头看向他。

“呃，”突然的对视让Dick有点措手不及，不知道是不是错觉他好像从Jason的眼睛里看到一丝愉悦，“……Robin one 得三分？”

Dick带着一个乌黑的眼圈回到出租屋在本子上加了三分，苦中作乐的想起码Jason接受了食物，还给了他一记相对温和的拳头，挺好的。

39

有一天Jason大概真的是被Dick烦到受不了了，他抢过对方手里的麦片一股脑地倒进了旁边的垃圾桶，然后超大声地对晃神的兄长大吼出声。

“别来烦我——”他吼道，“你们这群蝙蝠就不能让我一个人静一静吗！”

“可是Jason……”

“老头子都能离家出走体验生活为什么我就不行，你们这群控制狂！我没被小丑打傻也绝对要被你们逼疯！我不会杀人的你们给我离远点！”

哦……

Dick手里拿着冲麦片的小碗，手里的勺子无意识的搅动着空气。

所以小鸟只是想单飞而不是要拆家？

而趁着大哥发傻跑掉的Jason承认他最开始是有那么一点点不知多措或是……被怒火和委屈冲昏了头脑，但他现在挺好的，在他的脑海里有个颤抖的声线不停重复着告诉他有一个家正等他回去，凉丝丝的能让他清醒，同时也能为飘动的灵魂系上一个落脚之地。

40

Dick向家人们汇报了本次追踪的成果，蝙蝠侠仍然持不同意见，不过最后被迫少数服从多数。

家里除了蝙蝠，还有管家侠。除了父亲，还有爷爷和孩子们。

39

少年正义联盟里不知什么时候发起了一个给罗宾送礼物的活动，礼物内容丰富多样，有快手制作的各种小道具，Tim准备的精装书，甚至连闪电小子都贡献了一大堆零食。

最后Tim把一大箱子交给Dick的时候简直把他吓了一跳。

“这些都是什么？”Dick茫然的把箱子放到地上，打开来看里面的内容物。

“大家想要委托你送给Jason，毕竟马上就到那个日子了。虽然他们都想亲手给他但是……各种原因，”Tim停顿了一下，“你看起来是我们中最能接近他的那个。”

……Dick承认听到这话他很高兴。

努力是有回报的，记分册上夜翼新获得的95分可不是空虚无凭。这么一想时间过得还挺快的，最开始的时候所有人都急急忙忙地想要把Jason拉回家，好像耽搁一秒都会出现更糟糕的事件。而现在已经过去了那么多日子，马上就要到男孩的十七岁生日了。Jason有自己的生活目标，他和他的朋友家人们都有联系，也没有再做过越界的事情，虽然有时仍然难以控制，但他确实在努力做得更好。

其他方面的话……就目前来说Dick已经想不出还有什么格斗术在弟弟的知识范围之外了。

他愿意接受大家的帮助，也在努力的学会控制自己，上一次见面的时候Jason还会因为Dick的笑话忍不住发笑，他们像是回到了过去，只不过在Dick谈到Bruce的时候他又恢复到了面无表情的状态。

他边想边整理各类物件，忽然持续翻动的动作停顿了一下。在箱子的某个角落有一套罗宾的制服，Jason的式样，但又比原来的尺寸更大。在制服后面更角落的地方还有一枚银光闪闪的东西，Dick认出那是蝙蝠家重机的钥匙。

“这是Alfred放进来的。”

Tim解释道。  
40

超人没有时间所以Dick请求了Zatanna的帮助。他穿着夜翼的制服清清爽爽地准备出发的时候可没想到Jason那边是冰天雪地，落地时那阵寒风险些把他冻成冰棍。

他们身处一个看起来像是酒吧的地方。说是像是是因为周围都是茫茫白雪和黑色的石块，只有他们所在的地方有草木搭建的一个小棚，一位把自己裹成毛团的女性正在为Jason的杯子添加冒着热气的液体。

Jason也是同样的打扮，他在转头看见Dick的时候露出惊讶的神情。

Dick说不出话，他感觉自己的灵魂都被寒冷封印住了。

Jason笑了，他和那位女性沟通一番之后为夜翼争取到一大块毛皮。

“拿去，”Jason说，发现某只大蓝鸟已经快成冰雕之后他无奈的离开座位，亲手把对方裹了起来，“好吧，我知道你有点傻，蝙蝠爸爸没告诉你要做事先侦查吗？”

“他有，只是我忘了。”

Dick抖得厉害，他发现自己的弟弟窜高了一大截，几乎就要和他平视了。他哆哆嗦嗦地重新观察了一下四周，发出带白气的感叹：“这真是太……你怎么找到这里的？”

“我去了趟刺客联盟，”Jason端起那杯液体喝了一口，面颊上浮现出温暖的红，迎着Dick惊讶的目光他继续说，“Talia介绍我来这里。”

接着他忽然放下杯子上前了一大步，拽住夜翼的领口强迫对方低下头来。Dick慌忙抱住箱子极力避免里头满满当当的心意摔到地上，恍惚中他感觉到有温暖的事物触碰了他的额头，轻得像寒风中一丝异样的暖，擦着边消失不见。

Jason放开了他，后退回那个简陋的草凳上。他若无其事地抿着那杯东西，也不管Dick有没有在听就把话题继续延伸下去：“你该告诉老头子多注意一点那边的动向，Talia搞出了一些有趣的东西。”

“这之后我会消失一年，去做点深山修行什么的。别担心也别让那群正义小英雄们担心，特别是Roy那个傻蛋，叫他别来到处乱窜。”

“嗯……还有，”Jason的头又低下去了一点，“这是最后的修行了，我大概明年回去。”

“大衣不用谢我，给我记三分吧。”

41

Jason想要留下一个潇洒的背影，而Dick不让。

想想Dick.人形自走炮.Grayson过去丰富的感情经历，他绝不会错过在意的人哪怕仅有一分一毫的情感表达，更何况那是一个吻，尽管它真的是一触即分，简直就要随着寒风消失在冰雪里。

Dick把Jason扑倒在雪地里，没忘了用手护住对方的后脑，接着他一把扯掉自己的面具，把阻挡对视的最后一层物件远远地甩到一边。

“小翅膀——”

他大喊着。

“你刚刚是不是——”

Jason选择抓起一把雪，恶狠狠的把他们全部塞进了Dick的衣领。

42

Dick在雪地上可怜巴巴的缩成一团，显然他被冻坏了。

但他确定自己的大脑正兴奋着。

他用一分钟理清自己的头绪，确认Jason可能有至少那么一点点喜欢他，接着他确定自己也喜欢Jason，起码想要发展下去。

哦可是我的弟弟还是个未成年哎。

Dick.Grayson先生忽然想起。

啊但是他明年回来，那时候他已经成年了。

Dick忘记了寒冷，甚至快乐的在雪地里打了两个滚。

43  
被恋爱冲昏头脑的夜翼先生回到联盟后不敢告诉少正的朋友们最后那箱心意是被Jason当作战利品捡走的，他甚至连生日快乐都忘了说。

不过他有好好地把Jason的话转告给所有人，包括向Bruce说要注意Talia。

44

一年后的八月十五日，日历即将要翻新一页的时间。夜翼本来提前回到哥谭的安全屋准备迎接Jason的回归，但当他正在布置小屋的时候发现那本宝贵的记分册消失不见，接着他接到了罗宾的通讯。

前几天有一个新角色出现在哥谭，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掌控了大半个毒品市场。蝙蝠们需要加强夜巡力度，所以邀请夜翼也加入。

目标的名字是红头罩。

Dick好心情瞬间被破坏掉了，这个名字让他想到了某个该接受阿卡姆终身VIP套餐的家伙。他心情复杂地放下手里的活计去换上夜翼套装，正准备从窗户出去的时候迎面撞上一个红通通的脑袋。

哦。

他好像被对方找上门了。

45

夜翼被红头罩用枪抵住太阳穴，一路后退直到后背抵上他为自己弟弟特别准备的书柜。Dick的目光始终锁死对方的手，浑身紧绷等待时机，但这位新反派显然也不是小角色，他持枪的手始终稳定有力，浑身上下没有任何可利用的破绽。

“别想着用你手里的通讯器做点什么，”从那个头罩里发出的是低沉的电子男声，这位新朋友看起来做了不少伪装，Dick只好无奈的放弃了求助的想法，转而试图用脚后跟去碰书架底部的报警器，这也被对方阻止了，“别乱动，除非你想被崩掉脑袋。”

“好吧你赢了……”现在夜翼开始思考换一个方式吸引敌人的注意力，他举起手假装投降。

接着他听到一声嗤笑。

啊。

熟悉的声调熟悉的感觉，哪怕隔着奇妙的电子音和厚厚的头罩也不能阻挡夜翼先生在那电光火石的一瞬间认出自己弟弟的笑声，他立刻放松下来并大着胆子迎上去。

“小翅膀，”他无视了额侧的枪，张开双臂奉上一个用力的拥抱，“欢迎回家。”

46

头罩掉到地上的时候Jason迷迷糊糊地想起里面在他的收藏里好像有某几个是带炸药的，幸好安静的衣物摩擦声显示这一个是安全的。

Dick的主动让他省去了试探对方意愿的哪一步，但这进展有点出乎预料的快了，Dick的吻技也没有辜负他的名字和过去。如果说他们做彼此的兄弟的时候那感情是一池永远温暖的不枯泉，那么现在他简直要被溺毙在滚烫的爱情海。尽管那时不时响起的啧啧水声更像是旅人吸吮着希望的泉眼……

在一片混乱中他们就要滚进床里，幸好Jason的理智在最后拉了他一把。新上任的红头罩先生不轻不重地顶了一下压在自己身上的兄弟的胯部，用肢体语言表达出暂停的意愿。

哦该死，自走炮先生几乎是同一瞬间露出了让他心软的委屈神情。

但Jason还是坚持离开，他推开Dick捡起头罩，从窗口翻出去的时候留下一句：“等我回来。”

47

Dick不知道Jason要去干什么，但他莫名的挺放心的，所以他选择去洗个澡换下战斗套装。

48

Jason回来时看到的就是穿着睡衣坐在床上的Dick.Grayson先生，某位翘臀男士在听到动静的时候也抬头看向他。

他敢保证在那一瞬间他们的眼神已经先于本人打得火热了。

49

“1006分，”Jason在接吻的间隙中喘息着说，他从夹克的内袋里掏出丢失的记分册，接着透过那些纸张用炽热的眼神向Dick作出邀请，“Robin two 要……兑换他的大奖……”

Dick对弟弟有求必应，他顺着青年的颈侧一路舔吻向下，手则从紧身衣的下方向上撩拨，让那些训练得宜的腹肌与腰线都染上情色的红。

“说吧Jason，想要什么？”

他们沉浸在汹涌而出的情绪中。一方引诱着，另一方则紧随而上，青年带着雾气的绿眼睛中浮现得意的色彩，仿佛过去那个男孩又降临于此，他说——

“一份爱情。”

50

好吧，他们最后还是滚进了床里。

——END——

*一些小事

01

“所以你做了什么？”Dick第二天醒来的时候才想起来要问这件事，在他的印象里Jason原本只有903分，加上大衣的三分也只有906而已。

Jason头痛地呻吟了一声，挣扎着把记分册翻到最早的宣战书那一页。

那上面确实有个加一百分的项目而他也确实做到了。

02

“等等Jason，那时候你还没成年！”Dick又睡梦中惊坐起了。

迎接他的是残酷无情的枕头炸弹。

“醒醒Dick.Grayson，零点早过了好吗！”

“好吧，那我要说生日快乐，这回我不会忘了……生日快乐Jason。”

03

Dick很长一段时间没有再用分数向Jason索取一个吻一场亲热或是别的什么，他夜不归宿而且时常在某个有漂亮妹子的咖啡厅进出，Jason在发现某一位姑娘是红发绿眼的时候差点要以为书里说的七年周期是真实存在的。

直到某人用1000分换取让他戴上一枚……有那么一点点……好吧，一点也不丑而且挺好看的戒指。

他只是觉得这个行为有一点蠢。

04 

“话说回来原来的大奖是什么来着？”

诡异的沉默。

“我那时候想的好像是……啊其实我一直没想好，看到自己有那么多分的时候还有点头疼，那重要吗？”

好吧，现在看来确实没那么重要。

——依旧感谢看到这里的您！——


End file.
